Fools In Love
by mrs.pepsi-cola
Summary: Shelly has liked Soda since day one, but could never act on her feelings because of Sandy. When Sandy breaks things off with Soda,is there a chance for love with Shelly?
1. Could Be Anything

**Fools in Love**

**Author's Note:**

**OK, so I wouldn't exactly call this a Grey's Anatomy/Outsiders crossover, but a lot of the the song lyrics come from the soundtrack of Grey's Anatomy and some of the dialogue comes from the show. This is my first fic, so please be nice, but constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders. Shonda Rhimes owns anything associated with Grey's Anatomy. The Eames Era owns the song "Could Be Anything".**

Could Be Anything

Michelle Matthews sat on a dilapidated couch sipping a beer and watching her brother making a complete ass out of himself. As if there weren't enough opportunities to get rip roarin' drunk and achieve the previous status, Two-Bit had thrown a party at his house while his mother was out of town. He somehow managed to persuade his younger sister Shelly to let him and now he was here surrounded by about thirty complete strangers and doing a keg stand.

**Shelly's point of view**

_I can't believe he talked me onto letting him do this. Of course I'm going to be the one that has to clean this mess up tomorrow. _I looked around the room grimacing at the beer bottles and passed out greasers that littered the floor. _And I'm going to be the one who has to explain to Mom why several lamps are broken and why the house reeks of liquor. _

I looked around the house seeing if I knew anyone here. Most of these people I've never seen in my life and I know that Bits didn't invite them. Word travels fast in Tulsa and the people that he invited probably told their friends, and they told their friends, and so on and so forth. It was hard to see through the crowd but I knew who wouldn't be here._ Dally was in jail for the second time this month. Typical. Darry would never be caught dead at a party and he would certainly never let Pony come to one. Maybe Steve and Soda will come though._

As if on cue, that moment Steve and Soda came through the door with Evie and Sandy. _Oh, well in that case, I guess I won't be hanging with them either. _Being part of the gang, I knew that Steve would not want any "kid" hanging out with him on a date. I don't know why he refers to me as a kid, I'm 16, only a year younger than he is. But it would probably be bad for two guys on dates to be seen talking with a girl who wasn't their date. Especially by their dates.

I knew Evie wouldn't mind, she's one of my only friends who's a greaser girl. We have some classes together at school and we walk to the DX everyday after school. She's real sweet and knows that I have intention to make a move on Steve.

Sandy on the other hand was different. We didn't really know each other very well but since she was friends with Evie, we were often stuck together. Sandy was in the middle class, not exactly a greaser or a soc, but I couldn't help but think she looked down on us sometimes. She just had this air about her that she thought she was better than us, like she could get any guy in the room that she wanted, when she already had what every girl wanted.

(AN: I know that none of the songs I mention were written in the 60s, but just use your nifty little imaginations and pretend.)

_Run along, run a long way to find a one_

_Find a one who could turn you on_

_Underneath a cloudless sun_

I gazed intently upon the boy I'd known my whole life, the boy I knew I wanted to be with from the moment I met him. He was wearing a white tee shirt underneath a red plaid shirt. The color suited him and made him stand out in the crowd for anyone who wasn't already pining for him. His sleek golden blonde hair gleamed with hair grease and his reckless brown eyes danced. He was laughing, apparently at something Sandy had said. It was one thing I admired about him. He had a carefree life, in high spirits even when the chips were down. Like Pony said once, he could get drunk on just plain living.

Something broke with a loud "Crash!" and it stirred me out of my thoughts. I continued to watch and couldn't help but notice Sandy acting a little distracted. She kept glancing across the room at some other guy. He winked at her and she smiled. Apparantly, Soda had noticed none of this and was in an in depth conversation with Steve at the moment. _She had what every girl wanted, and she wanted more. Maybe I'm just jealous._

_I certainly hope that you are happy  
With your new change of company  
Surrounded by your enemies_

"Hey Shelly," a quiet voice behind me said. I turned to see Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycakes, what's happennin'?" I asked not really interested, I was still submersed in thought about Sodapop.

"Nothin' much," he replied, "still pining I see."

"What!" I asked, knowing perfectly what he was talking about. He motioned over to Soda.

"Is it that obvious?" I inquired, slightly blushing.

"Well you've sorta been staring at him for like five minutes now. You should go talk to him," suggested Johnny. I turned my attention back to Sandy. _What I would give to be her right now…_

_Can't you see if I could be anything I want to be I would be you, see,  
Can't you see if I could be anything _

And if you say everything will want to go your way  
I will turn you away as easily as I turned you into me

"But he's on a date, I can't just go interrupt them," I said, which was a good point seeing as they were making out and you don't typically just poke someone on the shoulder and ask to have a word with them at that point.

Johnny was silent, but a moment later he said, "You won't have to, look." Sandy got up, conversed very briefly with Soda , and went upstairs. "Now's your chance, c'mon," Johnny encouraged me and pushed me towards Soda. I started walking toward him.

_If you say everything will want to go your way  
I will turn you away as easily as I turned you into me _

And can't you see if I could be anything I want to be I would be you, see,  
Can't you see if I could be anything

**So? Please R&R! Anything you write will be helpful. This chapter wasn't very Grey's but future chapters will be.**


	2. Evil

**Fools in Love**

Thanks to my reviewers: Rugrats101, stardust104, and especially Demonically Angelic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Shelly. Interpol owns the song "Evil"

Evil

I nervously started to walk over to Soda, but I stopped and looked back at Johnny. He nodded his head toward Soda.

"Hey Shelly!" greeted Soda. _I hope to God I'm not blushing_.

"Hi", I didn't want to let the booze take over and end up saying something stupid. "When did you get here?" It was the only thing I could think to ask, even though I already knew the answer since I was stalking him earlier. _But hey, what he doesn't know what hurt him! _

"Sandy and I just got here a few minutes ago. Steve and Evie are here too," he said, observing his surroundings, "Tuff party."

"Yeah," I said, mentally rolling my eyes, "It looks like Bits is having a good time." Soda smirked seeing my brother laughing his ass off at some dumb joke he just made up. _There's about a 15 he's gonna remember what happened tonight tomorrow morning if he's that hammered. _

"So where is Sandy anyway?" There was no harm in asking.

"Oh, she just went to get drinks, she'll probably be back in a second," he answered nonchalantly. _Speak of the devil._ She walked back into the room and spotted us talking, probably really pissed.

_It took a life spent with no cellmate  
The long way back  
Sandy, why can't we look the other way?_

Luckily, Evie instantaneously found me and whisked me away to talk about how much she loves Steve. _This should be fun. Just kill me now please._ Don't get me wrong, but Steve isn't exactly my best friend, and she just kinda gets annoying sometimes. Even as I tried my best to actually listen to what she was saying, I couldn't help occasionally stealing glances at Soda and Sandy.

A few hours past and the party was starting to die down, about half of the people in the room had left including Evie and Steve. I had no idea where Soda was and the only people remaining that I knew were a passed out Two Bit, and Johnny.

"I think I'm gonna grab another beer okay, you want anything Johnnycakes?" I slurred. _More alcohol is the last thing I need right now._ Johnny didn't make any requests to my question so I started to make my way over to the kitchen. I stumbled through the hall and stepped into the room next to the kitchen.

That was a mistake. In this room, I saw something I wished I'd never seen. Even though I was drunk and my vision was blurred, I could see enough to identify a person; a person making out with another person who was definitely not their boyfriend. I slipped back out before they could notice me, but I doubt they would even if I stayed there, they were so engrossed in it.

_It took a life spent with no cellmate  
To find the long way back  
Sandy, why can't we look the other way?  
You're weightless, you are exotic  
You need something for which to care  
Sandy, why can't we look the other way?_

_So I was right, she wasn't satisfied with just the most gorgeous guy in Tulsa. _Sandy was with some greaser that I didn't know, but now in hindsight, I realize it was the same guy that had winked at her before.

I shrunk back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. I don't know why this was affecting me so much. I mean, technically this has nothing to do with me. _Maybe if I'm lucky I won't even remember this tomorrow. _But I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't stop thinking _What am I going to tell Soda?..._

I spent a lifespan with no cellmate  
_The long way back  
Sandy, why can't we look the other way?  
You're weightless, you are exotic  
You need someone to take you there  
Sandy, why can't we look the other way?  
Why can't we just play the other game?  
Why can't we just look the other way?_

**What did you think?**

**A note to any Grey's Anatomy fans out there. The song "Evil" by Interpol is not on the GA soundtrack but is featured in a season 1 episode 5 scene. It's playing in the background when George, Mer, and Christina are dancing at Izzie's party. That's where I got the idea to put that song in the fic and when I looked up the lyrics online I realized the chorus line was "Sandy, why can't we just look the other way?" and I realized it was perfect. **

**Please Please Please Please Please Review!**

**I'll try to update soon. The next chapter will be "Portions for Foxes" by Rilo Kiley**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really busy and it's hard to find time to write. I have to share a computer with my brother and as a punishment, my parents took it away from my brother for a week, so I couldn't go on it either. I'm going to camp next week so I won't be able to update then either. But I PROMISE YOU I am not giving up on this story. I have several more chapters planned that are actually Shelly/Soda romance. It doesn't look like I'll be updating by the end of July though. I started the South Beach Diet a week ago and I've been seriously DEPRIVED of carbs, my favorite kind of food, so when I do find the time to write I can't really put my heart into it, or I feel like I have to rewrite it. For school I have to read a book about writing styles, so hopefully it will give me a few pointers and I can get back on track again soon.

Thanks to my loyal reviewers- Rugrats101, Stardust104, and Demonically Angelic.

m.p-c


	4. Portions for Foxes

**AN:**

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry for the humongous wait, but school just started and it's hard to find time to write. I was just re-reading past chapters and realized that I made a few mistakes: In chapter 1 I said "Evie knew I had intention to make a move on Steve" when I meant to say "no intention to make…" and also in chapter 2 I said, "there's about a fifteen he's gonna remember this tomorrow" and I meant to say "there's about a fifteen percent chance he's gonna…" Sorry about all the mistakes. **

**Also important, this chapter is right after Pony and Johnny run away, a few days after the party**

**Ok thanks to all my reviewers: Rugrats101, stardust104, Nashumai, lil'missvixen, and especially Demonically Angelic – you make my day every time I read your reviews, stories, and PMs. This chapter is dedicated to Demonically Angelic 'cause she's so awesome.**

**Discaimer: I don't own a damn thing. Portions for Foxes is by Rilo Kiley**

**Ok – On with the story!**

Portions for Foxes

**Shelly's POV**

To be completely honest, I was actually nervous and excited when Sodapop called me this morning at one a.m.. I had been keeping what I saw at the party a secret from everyone, even Johnny. Unfortunately I wasn't drunk enough to completely forget and through the pounding headache I had the next morning, images of Sandy making out with that guy raced through my mind. I hadn't seen Soda much but every time I was around him I was afraid I'd accidentally let it slip. So when he called me, I wasn't surprised; I was becoming more and more paranoid as the days went by. _What if he heard it from someone else and then somehow found out that I was there and didn't tell and he got mad at me and hated me forever!_ Yes, that paranoid.

When he called I was sleeping and no one else was home. Mom was still at work and Two-Bit was out playing snooker somewhere, or at least that's what he said earlier. The ringing woke me up and I sat up in bed waiting for whoever was calling to hang up, but when it did, less than a minute later they called back. Aggravated I picked up the phone.

"What!" I yelled angrily.

"Um, Shelly? It's Soda," he said in a worried voice, unlike his always happy-go-lucky attitude. _Oh God! He Knows! He knows and he hates me!_

"Sorry, what's up?" I tried to sound casual.

"Have you seen Pony lately? He went out with Two-Bit and Johnny hours ago and still isn't back yet," _Oh…_

"No sorry, I'm sure he'll be back soon though," I said trying to comfort him. Soda was protective of Pony and he was especially worried about him after he got jumped yesterday.

"Okay, thanks. Could you call back if see him though?"

"Sure," I said and hung up feeling relieved. Of course that feeling didn't last too long, when I got up the next morning and picked up the newspaper.

I had no idea that Pony'd get mixed up in a murder rap, but I knew Johnny had it in him, after what those bastards did to him. Johnny'd never hesitate to use his switch again after getting beat up like that.

So here I was now, driving around with Soda, looking for Pony and Johnny, even though I knew they probably skipped town. You'd have to be crazy to stay in one place after knifing some kid. Darry was at work, but he was probably really preoccupied thinking about Pony. Something happened last night that he and Soda aren't telling me. I knew by the way Darry looked; like everything was his fault. I shrugged it off, it was none of my business anyway.

We were in Two-Bit's old junker; he wouldn't need it, he was talking with the fuzz about when he last saw Pony and Johnny last night. I had gotten Steve to take a look at the car before leaving for work this morning, where Soda should be. At least now it wasn't a total death machine. Soda just had to step on the brake one hundred feet away from the stop signs in order to stop on time, but we were going slowly anyhow, so I figured it was okay. Soda was stopping everywhere even asking people from Shepard's gang and the Brumly Boys if they've seen Pony and Johnny. The only person we hadn't seen today was Dally. _Johnny idolized Dally. If he needed anything he'd go to him. Dally knows where they are._

I looked over at Soda, he was really worried; I've never seen him this serious before. He was usually always laughing or showing that crazy grin of his, but now he looked like he wanted to cry. I was freaking out too though, I guess, but I knew that Dally must have helped them and they were probably fine.

**There's blood in my mouth 'cause I've been biting my tongue all week**

**I keep talking trash, but I haven't said anything**

Even now, a week after the party, I still felt guilty each time I looked over at Soda. _If he's this upset now, imagine what he's gonna be like when he finds out the love of his life's cheating on him. That's it! He has to know._

**It's bad news**

**Baby it's bad news**

**It's just bad news, bad news, bad news**

"Soda, I have to tell you something…" he turned his head now to face me. _Why is he making this so hard for me? I'll just say "Soda, I saw Sandy cheating on you" and it'll be done. I won't have slave over telling him or not anymore. But how will he react?_

**I'm bad news**

**Baby I'm bad news**

**I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news**

_Then again, he's driving a car with really bad brakes, do I feel like being flung out of a car right now? Besides, none of this is my business. And he can't handle it right now, he's already pretty depressed. _I remembered what I had thought a week ago, _"what he doesn't know won't hurt him". I can't tell him. _But I needed to think of something to say.

"I-I think we should go to Buck's and find Dally. He probably knows where Pony and Johnny are," I said with a sigh.

"Okay," was all he said but he gave me a strange look like he knew I was trying to hide something from him.

**So, how was that? Kind of a filler chapter I think. Please R&R! Flamers are welcome. C'mon please review, it only takes a minute to click the submit review button, type "I liked it" or "I hated it" and click submit. **

**And this is kind of a random question, but is anyone reading this a Grey's Anatomy fan? Out of the 18 million viewers, are any of them also Outsiders fans who happened to have read my story? 'Cause I'll be making references and connections between my story and GA at the end and I'll feel like an idiot if no one knows what I'm talking about. **

**Okay, next chapter is Looking at the World from the Bottom of a Well based on the song by Mike Doughty.**


End file.
